Enter Sandman
by Tyme's Passage
Summary: ECW wrestler Sandman is celebrating his birthday, when he is suddenly thrust into the Ranmaverse by Raven! How will the Ranma cast deal with with the beer swilling, foul mouthed extremist? More yet, what is this strange evil that's coming? M for Language.
1. Chapter one half: Fuel

**DISCLAIMER**_ The contents of this story are not owned by myself. _Ranma ½ _is owned by Rumiko Takahashi while _The Sandman _name__is property of James Fullington and the WWE._

Authors Note: I came upon this idea a while ago while I was watching The Rise and Fall of ECW tape and Ranma ½ at the same time. Please note that this is NOT a songfic, or spamfic, and that even if you don't like wrestling, this fic is definitely for you! Full of Drama, comedy, action, and more...

This takes place after the Failed Wedding Attempt in Ranma ½ and immediately after the new ECW revival.

**Enter Sandman**

**Chapter 1/2**: Fuel - _Give me fuel, give me fire, give me that which I desire_

Things were quiet... too quiet. For weeks now, the Nerima district of Tokyo had been peaceful. This differs greatly from the usual chaos that surrounds this accursed town. You're reading this fanfic, so you already know what goes on around this place. From super powered martial artists to shape changing curses, Nerima is chaos incarnate. The absence of chaos is also bad, because that usually means the intangible avatar will catch up with them in a much more fierce way than before. But at this time, no one can be heard complaining, especially the co-hero of this story, one Ranma Saotome. Sure he's still been taking his daily malletings from Akane, but over all, other than Kuno and his Pops, there hasn't been a single fight in well over a week.

But like it was written above, chaos is likely to catch up in a wicked fashion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Our scene opens up with a nice clean kitchen on a Thursday morning. A beautiful young Burnett donning an apron is seen cutting vegetables, while humming a small tune to herself quietly. It's early in the morning, and the warm glow of the sun is just now peaking through the window for Kasumi to bask in its nice glow. While early, she knows that she has to get this food ready before everyone wakes up, so she works fast, yet still very carefully so that this breakfast would be extra satisfacto...

"Can I help with breakfast Onee-chan?"

Those dreaded words... even Kasumi noticeably winced to them. Looking over her shoulder, she saw her younger sister, smiling hopefully. "Oh, that's alright Akane, I've got everything handled this morning. But thank you for the offer." She turned back to the counter with a relieved look on her face.

Akane pouted slightly, but her spirits picked up suddenly as she snaps her fingers with realization, "Oh... well that's alright, I can make Ranma's lunch then!" She then walks up to the counter and begins to work on the unholy concoction she refers to as 'lunch'.

With a sweat drop, Kasumi decided not to protest. '_Sorry Ranma.. But better one than many...'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After so long... his goal had been accomplished, just inches away from the Nannichuan, his year long dream had almost been done with. _'Never gonna be a girl again!' _He thought to himself as he leapt into the air, landing in the cold water moments later. The pig-tailed teen kept his eyes closed as he rose from the water, taking a deep breath, hoping to have been cured... the moment of truth awaits him...

He cracked open an eye slowly, seeing a flat chest, instead of the large bosom he had almost been accustomed to, "YAAAAHOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Ranma Saotome leapt from the cursed spring in joy, landing on the ground in front of it, dancing a small jig in happiness. "Never gonna be a girl again!" He sang.

"Ranma!" He heard from beside him. He looked to his side to see his fiancee, staring at him happily.

He smirked widely, "I know, ain't this great?!" He then gave a small twirl to show off his manly physique.

"Ranma..." Akane's look of happiness fades, showing a hint of... anger?

"What's up with you Akane?" Ranma looks puzzled now, wondering what's come over the girl.

"RAAANMAAAA!!!!" She yells now, looking VERY angry, producing a bucket of water from no where and splashing the martial artist...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AAAAHH!!!" Ranma screamed as he... or rather she was awakened with a bucket of freezing cold water, jumping out of bed in a panicked state, "Whatcha do that for?!" These common words were heard multiple times on a regular basis from the now red-haired female.

"I was TRYING to wake you, but you wouldn't get up." Akane said, standing slightly taller than the newly turned girl. She held up the bucket in demonstration.

"Ya didn't haveta be evil about it! I just so _happened_ to be having a good dream till you screwed it up!" Ranma was angry this morning... and with good reason.

"Well if _you_ would have just gotten up instead of ignoring me, I wouldn't of had to use this!" Akane yelled in response.

"RANMAAA!" Then, a certain bald headed, gi-clad man known as Genma threw our heroine through the open window, causing her to land back first in the koi pond situated outside.

With a growl from Ranma, and a battle cry from her father, the morning battle got under way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is this going to happen _every_ morning from now until eternity?" Nabiki stated in her usual cool tone, sipping from a cup of tea. The Ice Queen of Nerima stood just inside the Tendo household, watching the pigtailed martial artist do battle with her father. Kasumi wandered up next to her.

"I'm afraid it's a possibility Nabiki-chan." Says Kasumi.

Nabiki leans against the wall with a calm look on her face, "Well, if they break one more window, I swear I'm going to come down hard on the _both_ of th..." Nabiki is interrupted by a loud splash as Mr. Saotome is kicked face first into the Koi pond, revealing a rather large panda in his wake.

The pigtailed girl smirks as she soundly defeats her father yet another day, "Heh, looks like _you're_ getting sloppy old man." Ranma cracks her knuckles as she turns around, still wearing her sleeping T and her boxers, "Hey Kasumi, is breakfast ready?"

"Why yes Ranma, it is." Kasumi says.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a little while later, Ranma is once again male, and Genma is human. The family is seated around the table for breakfast, The father and son once again battled, this time for food. They both moved their hands at blinding speeds, getting as much food in their mouths as humanly possible.

Akane looks at the two with a grossed out look on her face, "Ugh... you two are _**disgusting**_, just like a couple of no good pigs!"

Hearing that, Ranma raised his head with a smirk on his face, "Heh, I don't see Ryouga anywhere." He then stabbed Genma's hand with a chopstick as he went for the last bite of his son's plate. Triumphantly, Ranma got the better of his father once again.

"Seriously Ranma, you have to stop picking on Ryouga so much."

"Feh, as if ol' P-chan isn't out there makin' fun of me as we speak."

"Oh come on Ranma, why would you think that?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elsewhere...

"Ranma you coward... when I get my hands on you... ah, ah... ACHOO!" The eternal lost boy rubbed his nose with his sleeve slightly, "Must be catching a cold..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranma once again walked along the fence on his way to school with his begrudging at his side. "Hey Akane... have you noticed it's been kinda quiet 'round here lately?" He asked thoughtfully.

"As if any day around you is quiet, Ranma..." Akane says.

Ranma looked to Akane from up top,"C'mon, y'know what I mean. It's been months since anything out of the ordinary has happened... and that's usually not good."

"What do you mean?" She asked quizzically.

"I'm sayin' that, every time it's quiet, it's usually building up to something." Ranma rested his arms behind his head as he walked.

"Well, I'm not complaining. Other than Kuno, I've been getting some pretty well deserved relaxation time." She said, "_and_ I've been able to get my grades up."

"I dunno... something just feels off Akane. Things around here have been quiet... too quiet. And somethin' big is gonna happen 'cause of it, I can feel it." Ranma shuddered a bit at the thought of what could be coming next.

"Yeesh Ranma, you're getting a little paranoid, don't you think?" Akane asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged a bit, "I guess... maybe..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the school day was pretty much ordinary for the two. Ranma hurt Kuno, almost got sapped by Hinako-sensei, and got splashed during lunch while avoiding the toxic sludge produced by Akane, getting a mallet for her efforts. And thus, the school day was over, Ranma and Akane returned home, not being bothered by the Kuno's, getting into a confrontation from any rivals or fiancees, or even getting splashed on the way home... Nothing unusual, strange, magical or unwanted, it was a nice and quiet day.

"Tadaima!" Akane said, entering the Tendo household, kicking off her shoes and giving a bit of a stretch. Ranma entered a few moments later, giving a yawn and going to the dojo to perform some kata.

"Welcome home Akane!" Kasumi said with her usual smile on her face, just walking out from the kitchen, "A beautiful day, is it not?" She asked

Akane smiled to her older sister, "It's gorgeous out!"

"How was school?"

"Other than Ranma being a jerk and throwing away the lunch I made for him... it was pretty dull actually."

Kasumi smiled, "That's wonderful news Akane."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Again, the day trudged on. Akane went upstairs to her room and finished the last of her homework for the night. The girl gave a yawn as she sat in her chair thinking, having just finished. 'Mmm... I wonder if Ranma was right about what he said this morning... It _has_ been pretty laid back around here lately, I haven't even had to fight Kuno at all this week.' She thought, starting to worry slightly before shaking her head a bit, 'Nah, what am I thinking? I don't even believe in karma... but still...'

"Akane," A feminine voice from outside her door is heard by the youngest Tendo, "Dinner is ready."

"Oh, great Kasumi, I'll be right out!" Akane said, getting up and opening her door.

The eldest Tendo smiled warmly to her younger sister, "Would you mind going to the dojo to tell Ranma and his father that their food is ready? I have to serve the plates yet."

Akane smiled in return, "Sure thing." She worked her way past Kasumi and down the stairs, going to the dojo to see Ranma kick his father in mid-air, sending him crashing into the floor, "Hey, Ranma, dinner's rea-" _**CRAAAASSSSHHHH!**_ Without even being able to finish her sentence, human figure is sent crashing through the roof of the dojo, landing on one Genma Saotome just as he was getting up.

"_GAH!_" Both Ranma and Akane cried out as they leapt back slightly from the shock of having someone smash through the ceiling like that. Kasumi, Soun and Nabiki all run to the dojo as well to see what caused the ruckus, only to see a gaijin blonde haired figure unconscious face first on top of the gi-clad martial artist. Nabiki blinks as she took a few steps towards the blonde man and crouches down and poked him in the side, "I don't know who he is... but he's out like a light."

With saying that, Ranma got a little closer as well, staring at the back of the white man's black t-shirt, seeing the English lettering. "Huh... I wonder what that says..."

Nabiki thinks momentarily, "I know some English... let me see if I can translate it." She stares at the words on the back of the man's back for a moment, "Ah, here... it says 'Parental Warning: Sandman has been known to promote smoking, drinking and ass kicking. Keep away from children..."

Kasumi blinks, "Oh my..." The only words that could come to mind after hearing what the man's t-shirt says.

Soun stares sternly at the unconscious man that lays atop his best friend.

Akane frowns, staring even more sternly than her father, wondering where this mysterious man came from.

Nabiki stands up and takes a few steps back away from the gaijin, Ranma doing much of the same, everyone perplexed.

He stirs...

The Tendo's and Ranma lean forward as the short haired blonde steadied himself with his hands, slowly standing up. He looks young, wearing a pair of black jeans and what seems to be a t-shirt of himself, the word _SANDMAN_ spelled across a shinai he holds in his shirt. He holds the back of his head in seeming pain, "Fuck... I need a smoke." He looked up, seeing everyone staring at him. "Can I help you?"

Ranma is the first one to step forward, "Who are you?"

Before the man could answer, Nabiki added, "And you broke our roof..."

The man looks to Nabiki with a disgusted look on his face, looking up, seeing the damage he caused, "Huh... so I did." The gaijin pulls out a cigarette and lights it, taking a nice long pull before looking back at the curious people, "I'm The Sandman. What... you looking for a fuckin' apology?"

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: Well, here's the first part of Chapter one. The idea for this fic has been floating around in my head for a long while now, and it feels good to finally write it. Whether you love or hate this, please review and tell me what you think, but please try and keep the criticism constructive. Avoid flaming and whatnot, you know the drill, you're a smart audience


	2. Chapter one half: The Memory Remains

**DISCLAIMER**_The contents of this story are not owned by myself. _Ranma ½ _is owned by Rumiko Takahashi while _The Sandman _name_ _is property of James Fullington and the WWE._

Authors Note: I came upon this idea a while ago while I was watching The Rise and Fall of ECW tape and Ranma ½ at the same time. Please note that this is NOT a songfic, or spamfic, and that even if you don't like wrestling, this fic is definitely for you! Full of Drama, comedy, action, and more...

This takes place after the Failed Wedding Attempt in Ranma ½ and immediately after the new ECW revival.

**Enter Sandman**

**Chapter 1/2**: The Memory Remains -_ Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane, but the memory remains_

The air is hot as hell and filled with the smell of tobacco and alcohol. The scene opens up with our sight blurred from smoke, but from what you can see, there's a lonely soul amidst many empty cans of beer, and ashtrays filled with the butts of cigarettes. An angry and tired sigh can be heard from the one single occupant of the room. A certain member of Extreme Championship Wrestling; James Fullington, better known to us all as The Sandman. Once the greatest glory in the hardcore realm, being reduced to a life of loneliness. Honestly, it brings this man no true gratification that ECW is restarted, since he knows it's merely a bastardization of its former self now that it's under ownership of the WWE. He just caned the hell out of a _zombie_ for crying out loud...

The date is June 16 2006... five short days since the second ECW One Night Stand, and only two days since ECW's debut on the Sci Fi channel. But the date is much more important and infamous to The Sandman than you currently realize, you see, today is Sandman's birthday. His 43rd birthday to be exact...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jim Fullington, (or Sandman as I shall refer to him.) let out another loud belch as he watched TV. It doesn't matter what was on, but if you're curious, it was a tape of his wedding day.

"Feh... Life's a bitch... and then ya marry one." Sandman said with a tired voice. He was currently sporting a black t-shirt of himself and some black jeans... his usual attire didn't change much... and when it did, he was wearing pyjama bottoms.

Sandman began to wonder how long it's been since he's seen his ex-wife and his kids... his drunken blur didn't help him with his memory, but he knew it was a damn long time. _Here I am, on my birthday, and not even the decency of a fucking phone call..._ He wasn't too happy, he rarely was. Last year his birthday was a bit better, his long time friend Rob Van Dam came over with Tommy Dreamer and Sabu to celebrate. He got a stripper in a cake and everything... but not this year. This year everyone was too busy working with Paul Heyman and Vince McMahon on this 'new vision of ECW'. Hell, he figured everyone had forgotten it was even his damn birthday! _Figures... _The only thought that brought some happiness was that his WWE contract offered a six-figure salary with free beer and cigarettes for life. That... and he had gotten a lot of hot fangirl tail over the last couple of years.

It wasn't too long before the phone rang after that last thought. Sandman of course answered it as soon as he could... which meant at least 5 seconds because he fumbled with the receiver quite a bit...

"City Morgue, you stab 'em we slab 'em." He started.

"Dad?" The voice on the other side began... a young voice... but quite adult... ah, of course, his son.

"Hey, Tyler" He leaned forward in his seat with a smile on his face, actually pleased that his son was actually going to wish him a happy birthday this year...

"Yeah, I was wondering if you can lend me some money for this awesome car I wanna buy. It's pretty good looking and I..." CLICK! Or rather SLAM! And the phone was broken as the angry father slammed the receiver back onto it's holster. This sent him into an angry rage, causing him to stand up and throw the phone across the room. "FUCK!" _And after all I've done for the little bastard... going a bloody fucking war with Raven when he was just a kid, just so I could hold him in my arms. To hear him call me dad... If I had known that 10 years later he'd be this fucking ungrateful..._

The Extreme Icon started pacing back and forth in his living room like an animal stuck in a cage, beginning to cough, hack, and wheeze. You see... Sandman also had other problems to do with his health... it was expected of course, but he had been wishing it hadn't come to this... Jim Fullington had gained lung cancer, his lungs black as coal. As well as his liver breaching on failure. I'll leave you to wonder how this happened. (A/N: yes... this is sarcasm.)

He soon began wishing to be far away from here... Where he could drink, smoke, and he'd have people who actually appreciated him. A real family. Not some lousy wife and shitty kids who will forget your existence... He sighed as he finally retired himself back to his couch, cracking open another can of beer, and lighting a cancer stick.. His cell phone began to ring.

"What the fuck do you want?" Are his first words out of his mouth as he answers the phone obviously irritated.

"Hey Jim... it's Tommy, I tried calling your house phone but I kept getting a busy signal..." The voice on the other side stated.

Sandman grunted, "It's broken."

"Well, in any case, meet me at the abandoned warehouse on Center st., there's something I gotta show you! You'll love it!" Says the voice at the other end.

Sandman got a large smile on his face, "Alright, I'll be there as soon as my shitty car will get me there." He hangs up. _Finally..._ He thought, _Some appreciation from my friends at least. Tommy you sly dog you... this time I'll remember not to cane the stripper... it was her fault for surprising me like that!_

Speaking of Raven...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TWO DAYS EARLIER

Another, unhappy soul was pacing back and forth, rage clouded his mind. This man is known as Raven, and will only be referred to as such by his demand, but if you must know his real name, it's Scott Levy. If you know this man, then you'd know he is an equally miserable force to our co-protagonist of this story.

What we see is Raven, dripping with anger and frustration in his small apartment. There's nothing special about the living area, some posters, a TV, a stereo, some albums, and a book case full of literature. On the television is ECW.

"How _dare_ they turn me down that fast... without even giving me a shot to prove myself worthy of this so called 'new breed unleashed'..." Raven says with venom... his memories shoot back to a week before.

_Flashback..._

_Raven is shown sitting at home on the telephone, seeming anxious and eager. "Hello, Vince?" He says, with hope. Vincent Kennedy McMahon, CEO of World Wrestling Entertainment._

"_That's right, who is this?" The voice says from the other line, seeming confused a tad._

"_Yeah, hi, this is Scott Levy calling... Anyways, I don't like small talk so I'm going to skip right to the point... I heard a rumor going around that you were restarting ECW." Raven says._

"_That's right, but don't get your hopes up about getting a job here, you traitor(1)." Vince replies, with an annoyed tone on his voice._

"_Look... I know that I've said some things in the past about your company, but that's in the past. I'm different, changed, and looking for a fresh start." He says hoping to change his mind._

_Vince growls slightly before answering, "Listen Scott, it's one thing for you to badmouth how we run things, but it's another to go on live television on our competition's show and bad mouth ME! I mean, have you even thought about what you're asking? We're enemies now! You got that Scott? We're enemies now, because, you made it that way" The anger in the McMahon growing._

_Raven sighs, "Hey, come on Vince, we're both adults, we can talk this over some coff..." Beep beep beep... His phone is dead and he knows why. The Chairman of the WWE just hung up on him._

_Back to Raven..._

The tension that can be seen within Raven couldn't even be pierced with the sharpest of barbed-wire. He was pissed, and to be honest, he had every right to be. He stopped suddenly in his pacing, his eyes glued to the television set. He sees him. His old nemesis. The Sandman, caning the crapolla out of some zombie on ECW. _No... you have to be kidding me..._ he thought, _Sandman... SANDMAN?! Given a job when he's slandered more than I have, taken the same steps as I have?! FUCK, the asshole even had a run in TNA!_ Raven shakes his head and kicks over his TV in pure and utter hatred, _Oh... I haven't forgotten our past Sandman... you've come out on top in the past... but not this time. This time it will be you who gets the lower half of the stick!_

Here he was, more skilled than Sandman, more popular than Sandman, a better ratings pusher than Sandman... and yet there he was, where Raven was not. "That's enough... the equation is simple... Sandman needs to go..." Raven says... an evil glare in his eyes that he hasn't had in a long while.

Then he spots it, a glimmer he could have swore he saw in his bookcase. When Raven goes to look at what it was, he sees it. _The Dark Teachings of the Occult_, a blue velvet coloured book, looking old and worn. Raven grabs it in wonder and begins flipping through its pages. He had gotten the book months ago at some garage sale out of mere curiousity... but now it would seem that this could help him a lot more than he originally bargained for...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Two days later..._

The warehouse is dark, lit only by the candles that form a pentagram on a balcony. In the middle of the formation sits Raven cross-legged, holding the dark book, reading its passages carefully. Standing out side of it, is Raven's lackey, and largest fan, Cassidy O'Reilly, looking very nervous...

"I dunno about this Raven... I mean... this is pretty messed up." His voice cracked slightly, not wanting to upset his master, but at the same time, wanting to get these feelings off his chest. His face is that of worry, and Raven sees it from the corner of his eye.

His gaze shifts to the fanboy, a long, cold stare ensues, "I only needed you for one reason Cassidy, and that was to make the call, and did you?" Raven turns a page in his demonic handbook.

Cassidy gulped a bit as he visibly shakes, "Y-yeah... he bought it... he's on his way right now."

Raven gives his protege a wide evil grin, "Good, then you're not completely useless after all." He laughs maniacally, as a madman would in such a situation...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Meanwhile..._

Sandman could hardly contain his happiness, he grabbed his keys, bolted outside and clumsily walked to his yellow rundown car, forgetting to even lock his door. The redneck fumbled with his keys for a moment and finally unlocked the door. He sat himself down, closed the door and revved his ignition, pulling out quickly to drive down to the old warehouse...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the Sandman's car had pulled out his driveway, a van had pulled up, three men inside of it. "Was that him there?" The driver asked. The driver none other than ECW and WWE Champion Rob Van Dam

"I think so..." Said one of the passengers. One known as Tommy Dreamer

"Well... damn. What do we do now?"

The short black haired man with a goatee said, "We go after him! First off, he's probably drunk, second off, we didn't spend the last week planning this party for our guest of honour to just not show up!"

The third man in an arab head dress nodded, his face covered in scars.

"Alright alright... don't get so angry." In saying that, Rob shook his head and pulled off after the birthday boy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The yellow rusted vehicle pulled up to the abandoned warehouse on Center Street. _Location location... well... I'm all ready for the party to begin!_ Little did he realize, our hardcore hero was about to get sent to the party of his life... There was a few stares leading to the front door of the warehouse. Jim Fullington walked up them and opened the door slowly... read for the big 'Surprise!'. He opened it and heard nothing. He looked inside and saw only darkness, _Hehe... oh, this is going to be the best..._ He entered the warehouse, closing the door behind him. "Hello? Tommy?"

The lights turn on dimmly... revealing Raven sitting up top. "Well well well... if it isn't my old nemesis."

Sandman looks dumbfounded and pissed off as he looks up to Raven as he sits cross-legged in a pentagram on the balcony, "Scott?"

The old rival stares angrily to Sandman, "That's RAVEN!" He yells. The book of magic in his hands, "Not that my name is going to matter much where I'm going to send you."

Jim shakes his head, "Wait... so that was _you_ who called me?"

Raven merely smirks, "Please... I can't be bothered to do such petty tasks... I had my young protege do my dirty work of getting you here. Speaking of him... Cassidy, if you would please lock the door and throw away the key."

Behind Sandman is Cassidy O'Reilly, looking nervous as he locks the door, throwing the key out the window, closing that as well. Then running up the stairs to join his master.

"Just in case you decide to run from your fate."

Sandman fumes as he shakes with anger, "You fucking asshole... dragging me here to fight you on my birthday?! I ought ta fuck you up for pulling shit like this!"

Raven laughs to Sandman's accusations, "Fight? Ha! You would like that wouldn't you? No... not this time Sandman. You ruined my life, so now I seek to end yours by sending you to a dimension of constant pain and torture."

Jim looks puzzled, "What the fuck are you talking about? First of all... how the fuck did I ruin your life? Second of all... have you finally lost your fucking _mind?_"

Raven snarls, "I'll answer your questions as an act of mercy... you see, after all the time we spent fighting in ECW, it was _you_ who came out on top. In our wrestling careers, it was _you_ who ended up with a better job and reputation, you have, everything I wanted, by being some washed up never-has-been!"

"What the fuck are you on? There are plenty of guys who ended up with a better career than me and you... why so pissed with me?"

"You have no talent! And yet there you are on TV, with your precious beer and Singapore cane. You're a disgrace to wrestlers everywhere, yet you get _paid_ by the WWE!" He starts, "You make me sick Sandman, and now... with you out of the picture, guess who's going to be the one to follow up and get your old job?"

Sandman shakes his head, "You're fuckin' sick in the head _Scott_. I'm fuckin' out of here... where's another door?"

The madman laughs from his pentagram, "I'm about to open one just for you! Good bye Sandman!" With saying that, Raven begins to chant, "Uruu, Katcha, Sanguinine Baast. Fachtaka barune, KARSAS!"

Sandman backs up slowly as a large swirling vortex forms in front of him! He's sucked off his feet and pulled towards the vortex. He manages to catch himself on a beam.. But his hands slip slowly and lightning begins to strike mysteriously, the large sounds of whooshing pulling the Extreme Icon ever closer to his doomed fate... He's unable to hold on any longer as he's pulled screaming into the large blue cloudy vortex.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Just outside the warehouse, the three wrestlers and friends of Sandman watched the outcome that transpired within. They all look at each other and promptly faint at what they had just seen occur.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Sandman yells as he's suddenly falling towards a large house, slamming through the roof, a floor, and finally landing on something soft, breaking his fall, but still going unconscious. Time pasts slowly in his fogged mind, and he slowly begins to pull himself to his feet, seeing it was some man that he'd landed on _What... the fuck..._ He thinks to himself holding his head. "Fuck... I need a smoke." He turns around seeing five gawking Japanese people staring at him, "Can I help you?"

The pigtailed one in a red chinese shirt stepped forward, "Who are you?"

He's about to give his name when he's cut off by the brown haired girl, "And you broke our roof..."

Sandman frowns, _Who does this bitch think she is?_ He looked up, seeing the damage he caused when he fell, "Huh... So I did." He pulls out a smoke and a lighter, lighting up his death stick and taking a nice long drag, "I'm The Sandman. What... You looking for a fuckin' apology?"

To Be Continued

Author's Note: Here we are... the second half of chapter one. I figured I'd give you everything you'd need to know about the characters you may not know much about in this part. This way if you find this stuff boring it's out of the way. Expect lots of beers, smokes, violence and Ranma ½ style comedy to ensue in later chapters! Remember folks, Read and Review... no flames, and constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
